


一枝泥华春带雨

by Teacake_Nine



Category: DYS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacake_Nine/pseuds/Teacake_Nine
Summary: 近亲作案  脑内产物  看看得了
Relationships: 尚何
Kudos: 14





	一枝泥华春带雨

何九华有个舅舅，叫尚九熙，是个画家。  
说是舅舅，其实尚九熙是何九华妈妈家从小就收养来的孩子，好在当初的娃娃现在成龙了。  
搞艺术的人总归是有些偏执疯狂和不可理喻的。  
毕竟尚九熙对于何九华的不伦之心不是一天两天了。

何九华的父母都不在家，何九华自己在家害怕的不行，就给她舅舅打电话说她害怕。  
尚九熙敲了敲门，何九华真的是自己在家怕极了，拖鞋都来不及穿光着脚跑去给尚九熙开门。  
门刚开，温软的少女就那么扑在了自己怀里说她好怕，论是盖世英雄也难逃这情丝绕。  
尚九熙怕她光脚踩在地上着凉，赶紧给人带进屋里说别怕舅舅这不是来了，何九华死不松手，尚九熙没办法，连哄带骗的把何九华放在沙发上，还把她的睡裙往下拉了拉遮住露出来的白肉，何九华一翻身，骑在尚九熙身上，“舅舅，我爸妈都不在家喔。”尚九熙托了托她没有束缚的乳，原本平滑的布料慢慢突起一对小小的果儿，“你就这么馋？”“我想你嘛…舅舅不想我吗？”尚九熙看着何九华自己解开睡裙的拉链，裙子摇摇欲坠的挂在肩膀上，“你爸妈可不知道什么时候回来。”何九华动了动腰，“舅舅，你顶到我了。”

尚九熙曾画过何九华，那天是他去接他的外甥女放学，少女的小裙子卡在腰间，窈窕的线条在她蹦蹦跳跳向尚九熙扑过来的时候更添色彩，尚九熙那天晚上把何九华玩的够呛，第二天早上他依着想象中的流畅，借着掌间残留的触感，趁着脑海里还留有少女的穿着小裙子活泼可爱的样子，把少女的绰约留在了画纸上又找人好好的裱起来，在何九华生日的时候当做生日礼物送给了她，何九华的爸爸妈妈都夸尚九熙说不愧是画家，把相框摆在何九华的书桌上，只是他们都不知道，如果把相框拆开，就会发现里面还有一张纸，那张纸上画的是更为简单的少女的线条，只不过那是极其羞怯色情的，毕竟何九华被握着腰弄到临近高潮的时候的样子不是谁都见过的。

尚九熙两只手从睡裙底下探进去，他的手大，所以即使是何九华发育的好，他也能把她的乳全部包进手里，何九华最受不了尚九熙像是玩一团面一样玩自己的乳，哼唧着软了腰肢倒在尚九熙身上，尚九熙便也不再折磨他的小外甥女，手顺着她后背凹下去的地方滑下去勾住了内裤边，放任何九华来回拨弄他的头发。

尚九熙和何九华一起出去玩的时候，尚九熙去买瓶水回来就看见何九华穿着短裤的腿搭在行李箱上，尚九熙赶紧把包里的外套找出来遮住何九华的腿，“女孩子家家的这么随便呢。”何九华笑的可甜，转过来把腿搭在尚九熙腿上，“舅舅我知道。”

房门落锁，何九华被尚九熙放在床上，她身上就只剩一件假模假式遮着身体的睡裙，何九华把一条腿搭在尚九熙肩上，尚九熙握住她的脚腕分开她的腿，粉粉的唇就毫无保留的暴露在画家视线里，画家喜欢的不得了。  
被舔弄的时候何九华不自觉夹紧了腿，嫩皮肉贴上了有些硬的头发茬，弄的何九华有些不舒服，“好扎……”尚九熙忙着用舌头伺候那两片薄薄的肉，两只手摸到腿根撑开她的腿，拇指不老实的摩挲那对凸出来的骨，尚九熙喜欢那个地方却从没画过，因为他认为它们只适合在这样漂亮精致的人的身上绽开，所以无论是谁来画这对骨，画的多么栩栩如生，都是对美神的不敬。

少女的身体究竟还是脆弱的，尚九熙也格外爱惜何九华，不舍得让她太难受，可浅尝辄止却让何九华不满足，她勾着从她身上起来的舅舅，用自己软软的乳去蹭他，尚九熙托了托何九华的臀，“宝儿，我去拿套。”

何九华的手生得好看，用纤纤玉指形容都不为过，尚九熙在画她的指的时候撕了很多张，他觉得自己无论如何也画不出那双手一半的玲珑。  
尤其是现在。  
何九华拨开尚九熙的裤子，撕开塑料包装，蘸着里面的润滑油撸了两把弹出来的性器，听到尚九熙低沉的喘息之后便拿出那个东西，慢吞吞的给套上去，末了还挑了两下下面沉沉的卵蛋，“舅舅，你攒了多少给我啊？”葱白似的指头衬着深色的粗壮凶器，看的尚九熙血脉贲张，“都给你。”“行，我今天就要查查你的公粮。”

尚九熙不由得感叹，何九华实在是太漂亮了。  
被咬住的下唇没了些血色，耳朵尖儿透出来的属于少女的羞怯藏也藏不住，扬起的脖颈比童话里的天鹅还要精致几分，美的像是阿弗洛狄德对人类的怜悯。

尚九熙二指拨开薄薄的阴唇，找到那个可爱的小口，指尖嵌了进去，一点点深入直到第二个指节也被顺利吞入，尚九熙其实是抱着坏心来的。  
两个指节，正好能抵到他的小外甥女的敏感点。  
本来轻缓的推进变成了停留，何九华不满的捏了捏尚九熙的肩膀，尚九熙凑过去亲何九华，“宝儿，我想用手玩你行吗？”“你坏死了…”尚九熙似乎是不满意何九华的回答，转了转手指摁在那个小点上，何九华握在尚九熙小臂上的手一下子收紧，尚九熙本有些凉的指被高热的蜜道温暖，它们还偏偏不肯老实就位，非要不停的来回拨弄刮蹭那个小点，何九华实在是受不了，忍不住小声呜嘤呜嘤的叫了起来，眼泪要掉不掉的勾人还不自知，尚九熙实在是想欺负她，便捉住何九华的手让她自己去抚摸自己的肿胀的阴核，那花瓣包不住什么，穴里流出来的蜜汁儿就顺着尚九熙的手流下来滴在床上，像是馋坏的孩子的嘴。  
何九华情迷意乱的去摸尚九熙勃起的性器，“舅舅…给我吧…给我……”

尚九熙又有了创作灵感。

性器一下进到汁水丰沛的深处捣出了声音，“好大…”何九华被迫把腿分的更开，白净的脚丫儿搭在尚九熙腰上随着他的动作一晃一晃的，尚九熙玩着少女粉粉的乳头，哄骗鼓励她叫出声来，何九华却张嘴咬住了尚九熙的肩膀，尚九熙疼的闷哼一声，她松开了嘴，得逞似的一点点舔那一圈牙印儿，“这样你就没法儿出去瞎浪了。”“宝儿，那你可是咬错地方了。”

尚九熙和何九华一起出去玩的时候，尚九熙也大胆的给何九华留过痕迹，就在脖子上，夏天也穿不了领子太高的衣服，何九华第二天早上照照镜子生了气，尚九熙低声下气连哄带骗，费了好大劲才给人哄好了。  
现在换成他了。  
何九华吮住了尚九熙脖颈上一小片皮肤，把被身上人凶猛顶弄的呜咽和年轻又赤诚的爱意一起烙在尚九熙身上，然后抬起头含娇带痴的望着他，问他那现在对了吗。  
尚九熙喜欢这样的何九华，喜欢他这个任他放肆亵渎私自占有的漂亮的小外甥女，他的小女朋友。

何九华皱起了眉，柔弱的花瓣被粗大性器撑开，来回翻进翻出磨的有些肿了，但是这种微弱痛感只是高潮的助燃剂，她像根羽毛，起初落在平静的海面上，入了夜，海面便澎湃起来，她控制不住自己，只好服从海面的意愿起起伏伏。  
那么尚九熙就是她的海面，她的意愿。

尚九熙从不舍得弄委屈了他的小外甥女，但是这种时候除外。  
尚九熙的巴掌拍在何九华屁股上的时候，何九华发出了一声尖叫，他或许是爽过头了，手上没轻没重了起来，这一下确实是扇的何九华有些疼了，可还没等何九华撅起嘴表达不满，尚九熙便像讨好似的去亲她的唇，近在咫尺的呼吸交错紊乱，何九华不肯善罢干休，抬起手也给了尚九熙一下，尚九熙愣了一下，之后便是更加兴奋，何九华彻底是哭了出来，眼泪却在掉进枕头里之前被尚九熙尽数吻走，哭声混着浪叫像是海洛因一样引诱尚九熙甘愿成为何九华的裙下臣。  
而这位忠实的裙下臣正把他的主压在身下，握着她颤抖的盈盈腰肢，一下一下冲撞着她的内里，誓要把她弄到高潮。  
他的目的很容易达到，只要把何九华放在他的身上。  
何九华半睁着眼，等她反应过来的时候已经被迫骑在尚九熙身上，“舅舅…我没力气……”  
只要何九华在床上这样求尚九熙，尚九熙无论如何也狠不下心。  
“撑着我。”  
何九华听话，主正在被她的臣掌控，两只手刚撑在尚九熙身上跪住了，就被尚九熙捏着被卵蛋拍的发红的屁股欺负，何九华连完整的呜咽都发不出来，只一味的咬着下唇嗯嗯啊啊的发出些无意义的音节，布满吻痕和指痕的乳一颠一颠的，晃得尚九熙眼晕，尚九熙又是一巴掌拍在了何九华屁股上，“舅舅…好…啊…厉害…好凶…呜……”“呜…舅舅…我…受不了了…要…不行…要去了…啊慢…慢…”  
尚九熙没听进去，反而又给了两巴掌，何九华尖叫着，内里喷出的淫水淋透了尚九熙的性器，顺着性器留下来浸湿了下面的卵蛋，高热的阴道瞬间紧绷，仿佛要把尚九熙的阳精全部吸了去，尚九熙咬着牙忍着，“宝儿，你用嘴帮帮我？”  
何九华还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，眼神还是虚着的自然是尚九熙说什么就是什么，她自己坐起来，大腿根还在颤抖着，就像是尚九熙的性器还在里面，淫水和抽插弄出来的白沫混在一起流了下来，尚九熙眼馋，两根手指又伸到里面捅了捅，何九华情不自禁的叫了起来，又有些淫水喷了出来，直接浇在了尚九熙的性器上，她喘息着帮尚九熙摘掉了那层薄薄的膜，把它叼在嘴里，重新坐在尚九熙身上，摆着腰肢轻轻的用自己痉挛的阴唇去亲吻抚摸性器，用里面流出来的淫水去滋养性器，那是一种完全不一样的感觉，尚九熙头皮发麻，何九华自己也爽的不行，她还是觉得不够，干脆握住了那根东西，把它抵在自己的阴蒂上来回磨蹭揉弄，马眼吻过肿胀的阴核的时候何九华叫的尤其大声——实在是太超过了。  
何九华能明显感觉到尚九熙肌肉的紧绷，她知道他快要射了，便让那东西在自己的阴道口打转，嫩肉吸着头部，尚九熙微凉的精液直接射了出来，有些溅在了阴道里，有些直接留在了阴唇上，何九华被刺激的又潮吹了一次，弄的尚九熙胯下也一片狼藉。  
两个人躺在床上，何九华大开着腿任由淫水去流，尚九熙偏过头去看她。  
“宝儿，我再给你买几条小裙子吧？”


End file.
